The Horus Heresy: Book Three - Extermination (Forge World Series)
'The Horus Heresy: Book Three - Extermination' is the third book released as part of Forge World's ''Horus Heresy Series of campaign and army books that takes place during the Horus Heresy. The book deals with the end and aftermath of the Drop Site Massacre, the Battle of Paramar, and the Battle of Phall. The book contains rules and special characters for the pre-Heresy Alpha Legion, Imperial Fists, Raven Guard, and Iron Warriors Legions as well as an updated Space Marine Crusade Legion army list, and a Mechanicum army list. Official Synopsis The third and final part of the Isstvan trilogy, this book details the aftermath of the Isstvan V Drop Site Massacre, and two other major battles fought between the Loyalist and Traitor Legions as the Horus Heresy swept out from the Isstvan System and into the wider Imperium of Mankind: the Battle of Phall and the Invasion of Paramar. Also featured are the background and game rules for the four Space Marine Legions covered in this book: the Alpha Legion, Imperial Fists, Raven Guard and Iron Warriors, and a Mechanicum army list, plus new campaigns and vehicles. This lavishly illustrated, full-colour, 285 page hard cover book is leather bound with metal corner clasps stamped with the Imperial Aquila, and features a red ribbon bookmark and foil-edged pages as well as an embossed cover and spine. Contents The following is every section contained within The Horus Heresy Book Three - Extermination: *'Preface' - The preface of this book, and all other Forge World Horus Heresy books begin with a foreword by the in-universe "author" of the book, an unknown individual who signs with the letters AK. *'Imperius Dominatus' - A Great Crusade -era map that covers two full pages, and includes the names of many notable worlds and locations. *'The Ashes of Isstvan' - This short section describes the immediate aftermath of the Traitor Legions' victory on Isstvan V against the Loyalist Legions of the Emperor . A massive amphitheater and dais was constructed form the corpses of those loyal to the Emperor, with the Traitor Legions and their Primarchs gathered to listen to a speech by Warmaster Horus where he assured them a swift victory against the Emperor and those who followed Him. During the speech the structure of corpses was set alight, choking the Urgall Depression with ash. *'Warships of the Great Crusade' - This one page section contains information about the various warships and void ships used by the Imperium of Mankind during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy. Information for several different types of craft are included, such as Battleships , Battle Barges , Grand Cruisers , Battle Cruisers, Galleasses, and Escort ships. *'The Fires of Heresy' - This section describes in great detail the Invasion of Paramar by the Alpha Legion, the Raven Guard Legion's ninety-eight day long fight for survival on Isstvan V, and the Battle of Phall. Also included in this section is a pictorial description of the wargear used by a Legion Seeker Squad. **Part IV: The Invasion of Paramar **Part V: Victory is Vengeance **Part VI: The Battle of Phall *'The Space Marine Legions' - This section contains detailed information on four of the Space Marine Legions that took part in the battles featured in the book, along with information on two Mechanicum Titan Legions. **The Imperial Fists **The Alpha Legion **The Iron Warriors **The Raven Guard **Legio Fureans **Legio Gryphonicus *'The Victory is Vengeance & Blood in the Void Expansion' - This section contains missions that allow players to re-fight in two of the key conflicts described in the book, the first being the Raven Guard Legion's ninety-eight day battle for survival on Isstvan V and the second being the Battle of Phall. Included in this section are updated rules to fight a Zone Mortalis battle. **The Victory is Vengeance Campaign **Strike Forces **Tactical Strike Warfare in the Horus Heresy **Victory is Vengeance Campaign Missions **Legendary Mission: Deliverance **Blood in the Void Expansion **Zone Mortalis Boarding Assault Mission - Void Strike **Zone Mortalis Boarding Assault Mission - Wrecking Mission **Zone Mortalis Boarding Assault Mission - Salvation **Zone Mortalis Boarding Assault Mission - Killing Blow **Zone Mortalis Boarding Assault Stratagems **The Taking of the Contrador *'The Taghmata Omnissiah' - This section contains the rules and units needed for building Mechanicum force, either as a standalone army or as an allied detachment to a Legiones Astartes force. **The Taghmata Omnissiah **Using the Taghmata Omnissiah Army List **Mechanicum Warlord Traits **The Belicosa Potentis Omnissiah Organisational Structure **Taghmata Omnissiah Wargear & Special Rules **Cybertheurgy **HQ **Elites **Troops **Dedicated Transport **Fast Attack **Heavy Support **Lords of War *'Space Marine Legion Crusade Army List Additions and Updates' - This section includes rules that expands upon the Space Marine Legion Crusade Army List found in The Horus Heresy: Book One - Betrayal. **Additional Special Rules for Heresy-era Gaming **Fast Attack **Heavy Support **Lords of War **Fortification *'Space Marine Legion Army List Appendix' - This section contains the rules, options, and special characters for the four of the eleven Space Marine Legions that were on Isstvan V, and the Imperial Fists. **The Iron Warriors **The Alpha Legion **The Imperial Fists **The Raven Guard *'Afterword' - An afterword about the Horus Heresy and Warhammer 40,000 by the Forge World Studio. Included Legion Specific Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are specific to a certain Legion only: *'The Iron Warriors' **Tyrant Siege Terminator Squad **Iron Havoc Support Squad **Erasmus Golg **Kyr Vhalen **Perturabo *'The Alpha Legion' **Headhunter Kill Teams **Lernaean Terminator Squad **Armillus Dynat **Exodus **Alpharius *'The Imperial Fists' **Templar Brethren **Phalanx Warder Squad **Sigismund **Alexis Polux **Rogal Dorn *'The Raven Guard' **Mor Deythan Strike Squad **Dark Fury Assault Squad **Raven Guard Darkwing Pattern Storm Eagle Gunship **Strike Captain Alvarex Maun **Moritat-Prime Kaedes Nex **Corvus Corax Included Non-Legion Specific Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are able to be taken by all Space Marine Legions: *Legion Anvillus-pattern Dreadclaw Drop Pod *Legion Kharybdis Assault Claw *Legion Fire Raptor Gunship *Legion Achilles-Alpha Pattern Land Raider *Legion Sicaran Venator Tank Destroyer *Legion Falchion Super-Heavy Tank Destroyer *Legion Stormblade Super-Heavy Tank *Imperial Castellum Stronghold Included Mechanicum Army Rules The following is a list of included unit rules that are able to be taken by a Mechanicum Army: *Magos Prime *Archmagos Inar Satarael *Magos Dominus *Tech-Priest Auxillia *Myrmidon Secutors *Adsecularis Covenant *Thallax Cohort *Castellax-class Battle Automata Maniple *Triaros Armoured Conveyer *Ursarax Cohort *Vorax-class Battle Automata Cohort *Thanatar-class Siege Automata Cohort *Krios Battle Tank Squadron *Myrmidon Destructors *Mechanicum Questoris Knights **Knight Paladin **Knight Errant *Mechanicum Cerastus Knight-Lancer Sources *''The Horus Heresy: Book Three - Extermination'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh Category:Books Category:Sourcebooks Category:Campaign Books Category:The Horus Heresy novel series Category:H Category:The Horus Heresy Forge World Series